Worship
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: Short sebciel au in which the entirety of old England sings to their gods. Dedicated to arashi-wolf-princess for her birthday x


**_For arashi-wolf-princess on your birthday x_**

* * *

><p>The festival of the god Michaelis erupted through the kingdoms as they came together to celebrate being alive, that their souls have yet to be consumed by the hungry god and that their sons and daughters had been safe for another passing year. Song filled the air, a mixture of a lullaby and an almost opera vocal range. Gaelic, Celtic... all the languages of old England came together in a song that spread through out the entirety of the land beneath the stars and the moon as the old god sat upon his golden throne and watched, listening.<p>

'Liiiii-iiive, Maker,

Bre-ee-eeathe, Maker

Maker,

Makerr-errr-er, Maker...'

Each person, the minority, who got words wrong were devoured by the great god. The god soon returned to his castle that floated in the sky, making his way to his bedroom. The voices of the never ending song continued through the night and the god's consort, chosen by the god himself from the people who worshipped him, stood at the window. "Can you hear that?" Ciel asked his lover as the crowd lit up with flaming torches that lit up the earth like the stars did the sky. "Hear them sing... all those who live in fear of you."

"Fear," Sebastian spat at his mate with annoyance. "They worship me, they've worshipped me long before you were even a thought in your parents' head." he growled and began undressing.

'Have meerrrr-er-errrcy ...maker,

Give pee-eee-eeace, makeeer!

The sun will rise

And the moon will fall, maker

makeeer-er...'

"My parents..." Ciel's head rested against the window frame as he watched the people beneath. "They were down there once... five hundred years ago, they were down there singing. Mother sang beautifully, hoping that you would choose her son as your mate... and you did."

"Yes." Sebastian agreed as he got behind the younger, kissing up Ciel's neck. "I heard her prayer and I answered. I chose you, my piece of heaven."

"All these people who devoted themselves, sacrificed themselves to you..."

"To us." Sebastian corrected as he removed the younger's garments, kissing and nibbling at the boy's neck.

'Liiiii-iiive, Maker,

Bre-ee-eeathe, Maker

Maker,

Makerr-errr-er, Maker...'

"They sing for you." Ciel leaned into his god with a moan. Soon he was lifted into the elder's arms and deposited on the bed, spread out beneath the old god. The song continued outside as more voices joined in, bringing tears to Ciel's eyes at the beauty and the union of so many people.

"I want you to sing for me now." Sebastian murmured and pushed himself into his lover and sing the boy did. He sang the song that was among the oldest in the universe. He sang it with moans and groans and gasps and sighs. He sang it with cries and puffs and screams and mewls. And with passion and pain and love and lust.

The song of ecstasy.

Skin pressed against skin, sweat ran over their naked bodies as the younger arched beneath his ancient lover. Only one word was needed for this song. "Sebastian... Sebastian..." the gasps of the young one filled the room as they made love on that bed of furs, silk and cotton. Hands ran over the curves of one another's bodies as the song of pleasure went on and on and on. Sebastian moved inside the younger faster and faster while Ciel eagerly rolled his hips.

Another song was playing between the two now, a song that had been playing for a very long time that consisted of just three short words, three syllables with one meaning. "I love you."

They orgasmed, each with a cry of ecstasy then collapsed in one another's arms.

Outside, the songs continued and Ciel closed his eyes as he snuggled into the elder. He wondered if it had been this god who had fashioned him or another for surely each person was fashioned by the gentle craftsmanship of gods. But what did it matter? He was alive, nearly sleeping in his god's arms.

He was happy.

A happiness that would last eternity.


End file.
